


Rough Lover

by demonipsimus



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, M/M, Trans Character, Worship, sexy fun times, zarbon is trans deal w/ it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonipsimus/pseuds/demonipsimus
Summary: Zarbon earns a reward he won't soon forget.(Based on a dream I had, ehehe...)





	Rough Lover

‘M-my lord…’

‘Hush, Zarbon.’

All the taller man could do was shiver and whimper as dark nails raked down the bare skin of his back. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest as Frieza breathed against his neck, coaxing more whines from his throat. He had performed well in the field, and this was to be his reward. Armor already discarded across the room, Zarbon sat on the oversized bed in nothing but his shorts, all thought abandoning him as the painted lips of the man kneeling on the bed in front of him began to kiss and suck at his collarbone.

‘Mm…’

Not moving his attention away from Zarbon’s neck, Frieza pressed a finger to the green-haired man’s lips. Before long, he tired of being gentle with his ministrations and bit down against tender flesh, which elicited a harsh cry.

‘Lord Frieza!’

Knowing he had caused pain made the smaller man chuckle darkly. He pushed Zarbon backwards onto the sheets, leaning over to bite his earlobe and whisper something in a dulcet yet poisonous tone.

‘That’s it, keep being a good boy…’

Zarbon found himself trapped under small yet powerful thighs as his emperor trailed both hands down his torso, stopping only to trace a finger over each of the scars below his pecs. Daring not to move lest he spoil the moment, the subordinate merely bit his lip and looked pleadingly at the man on top of him. Looking up at the man he called his lord, leaning over him in such an intimate manner, giving him such a devilish look with those crimson eyes… it sent his mind reeling, and he couldn’t help the tears of joy that rolled down his cheeks.

‘How adorable,’ Frieza mused, ‘I can see it in your eyes… you’re begging me for mercy.’

Zarbon hissed as the smaller man shifted so he could trail his fingers over the waistband of a very tight pair of shorts.

‘However, you should know by now that I am not a merciful man. Perhaps I should just continue teasing you like this for a while…’

‘P-please!’

Oh, Zarbon’s pleading cries sounded positively delicious from where Frieza was positioned. A pale hand dipped beneath the fabric as their mouths finally met. 

Having grown bored of pretending to be gentle, the tyrant was an aggressive kisser, dominating the other man, growling into his mouth, all while teasing up and down Zarbon’s entrance, coating his fingers in slick. Completely overwhelmed by everything that was happening, Zarbon mewled with want while hot tears continued to fall from his eyes.

Suddenly, Frieza withdrew and sat up, inspecting the sticky fluid on his hand. At first, the taller man froze up, fearing that he had done something wrong, but his worried gasp trailed off into a needy moan as the warlord licked his fingers while staring him down, eyes hooded with lust.

‘Oh, Zarbon… you dirty boy...’

Zarbon bit his lip so hard he thought it might bleed. Frieza knew just what to say to get him all riled up.

‘Do you like it when I say that?’

The taller man could only nod and whimper, to which the other chuckled.

‘Of course you would get off on hearing what a filthy slut you are…’

Zarbon choked back something between a sob and a moan as his underwear was peeled off. Frieza spread the turquoise legs in front of him and kissed the inside of his subordinate’s thigh. 

‘Don’t hold back those adorable little noises, though…’ he murmured, trailing his kisses lower and lower.

‘I want everyone to know who you belong to.’ 

Frieza relished in the way the man beneath him squealed and arched his back the second his tongue hit that delicate bundle of nerves, though he still felt like he could get a better reaction than that. He roughly shoved two fingers in and quickly worked up a merciless pace, scissoring them back and forth while sucking at the sensitive nub. By now, Zarbon could barely contain his squeals of ecstasy, calling out his lord’s name over and over. Legs quivering, he nearly came undone when he felt the graze of teeth against his clit. Feeling warm flesh tightening around his fingers, Frieza kept Zarbon on the very brink of climax until he saw fit to let him cum. After he had grown tired of moving his hand and mouth, he simply picked up the pace, curling his fingers against the spot that made the other see stars.

‘Lord Frieza… I… oh, fuck!’

Slender hands grasped at bedsheets as Zarbon spilled over the edge of his orgasm. Being brought to this state by the man he had longed for all this time… he was overcome with rapture. His lord, no, his god… hid god had brought him to this state. How could he have ever been deemed worthy of such blessings?

When he came back to the moment, he found himself crying again, spouting endless, reverent thank-yous, words flowing from his lips faster than he could form them.

‘Oh Zarbon, we’re not done yet…’

Amber eyes widened. He felt the metaphorical knot in his insides begin to coil again… he was going to get more.

‘I think you’re forgetting someone, hm?’

‘My lord, I would never forge- ah!’

The larger man gasped as he looked down at the slick purple organ that had emerged from Frieza’s body. Body shaking again, he adjusted his position to get closer, looking at his lord for guidance, but none came.

He tentatively reached out and gripped the base. It looked like a long, thick tentacle, and it was covered in some sort of natural lubricant. Slowly and carefully, Zarbon slipped the tip into his mouth.

‘Yes…’ 

The hiss from above was all he needed to regain confidence. He dragged his tongue from the base to the tip and took as much into his mouth as he could manage. He felt one hand grab his hair braid and the other rake against his scalp.

‘That’s it, suck it…’

Zarbon eagerly obeyed the command he had been given, hollowing his cheeks and trying as hard as he could to earn the sighs of approval he was getting. His eyes rolled back in his head as he tasted his master over and over, swallowing any beads of purple-tinted precum that leaked out onto his tongue.

‘Come now, you can do better than that.’

A sharp yank on his hair, and Zarbon’s face was pulled flush to Frieza’s hips, forcing the organ down his throat. The subordinate’s eyes would certainly have started watering if they were not already, as he struggled to take all of his master’s cock. He completely submitted and let Frieza fuck his throat as he desired. 

Suddenly, he felt himself being roughly pushed back onto the bed again, and he looked up to see the other man’s devilish sneer.

‘Get on your hands and knees.’

Zarbon didn’t need to be asked twice.

The second that sticky tentacle forced its way between his legs, his arms weakened and his face hit the pillow. He would have been ashamed at how lewd the mewl he let out sounded, were he not in heaven in that moment.

Frieza cackled and thrust himself inside Zarbon to the hilt. 

‘You like that, slut?’

‘Mm…!’

The taller man’s mouth hung open and his eyes were practically in the back of his head as he was ravaged by his lord’s near insatiable desires. The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, mingled with Frieza’s growls and Zarbon’s whimpers. The pace was relentless.

‘I didn’t hear an answer… nng… to my question, slut.’

A pale hand was brought down to slap Zarbon’s backside, causing him to practically scream.

‘I… yes… yes, my lord!’

‘What was that?’

‘Oh, yes!’

Another stinging slap and the green-haired man succumbed to his orgasm for the second time. He found himself crying out his garbled praise for his lord again, and not even Frieza could last much longer when the sounds of such sweet ecstasy hung in the air. A couple more thrusts and his body tensed up, a satisfied moan escaping his lips as purple seed spilled and dribbled from between them.

They both stayed fixed in their position until Frieza’s mind unclouded, and he withdrew from Zarbon with a hiss. Looking at the bruised and bitten man beneath him, he trailed a hand over the marks he had made, more gently now, admiring his work in marking the man up as his own. 

‘That’s a good boy…’

Zarbon worshipped him, and he knew it.


End file.
